Project Summary Abstract The pharmaceutical and biotech industries are targeting various RNA classes to develop new drugs. MicroRNAs (miRNAs) participate in widespread regulation of cell function and contribute to a spectrum of human diseases, especially cancer, making miRNAs a drug-target class of particular interest. Due to delivery issues and poor bioavailability, oligonucleotides-based therapies have proven unsuccessful in widespread miRNA targeting. As such, pharmaceutical and biotech companies are pursuing miRNA-targeted small molecule therapies. However, to efficiently identify drug-like miRNA-targeting small molecules that therapeutically alter biological activity, new tools are in demand. To meet this demand, Nymirum is developing the first ever platform to rapidly, accurately, and cost-efficiently identify and optimize small molecules that therapeutically target cancer-causing microRNAs.